etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Darvasi Mage's Guild
The Mage's Guild of Darvasi was created after the Mage War between Corthin and Dröst to prevent the misuse of magic. History There had always been mage guilds throughout the many cities of Darvasi. Each representing the community's caster population. However, these guilds were not affiliated with each other and rarely associated with each other. In 3624 AL, the Mage War ended with the a massive magical explosion at the Battle of Heath. This extreme discharge of magic served as a sign of just what kind of power magic could release. Several survivors of the battle went on to start a movement to regulate magic to ensure that no such event occurs again. After gathering support for six years, the guilds were unified under one council with a consistent structure and regulations. The became the singular Mage's Guild of Darvasi. Founding Members Several magi were involved in the formation of the Mage's Guild. The members who assembled and signed the first Mage's Guild charter went on the become the first Triumvirate and Executioners: *Vasiliy *Docilius Armiger *Cullfinn Arothú *Billidoc Dalein *Fasil *Stefan Fritz *Fruppi Goodbody *Inga Krauss *Yelizaveta *En'ra Nomin *Roim Parks *Garbell Raulo *Ástríðr Uschi Locations Headquarters When the Mage's Guild was founded, they hired the best experts to construct the their headquarters. The location was kept secret and those working on it were teleported to the location to prevent them from figuring out where it is. All that is known about it's location is its high in the mountains where it cannot be reached by land. Branches The Mage's Guild holds several branch offices to observe the locale area which are headed by an assigned officer. These offices have a teleportation link to the headquarters for important guild business as well as quarters for any magi stationed there or traveling by. Hierarchy The Mage's Guild's structure is hierarchical and divided into five rank levels. Triumvirate Arch Mage The Arch Mage's job is to be the primary expert on all things magic. They do investigations in magical anomalies and advance the mastery of the guild in all forms of elemental and arcane magic. Some view the Arch Mage as the defacto leader of the guild because he is seen as the common ground between the High Sage and War Wizard. The Arch Mage is chosen every ten years by a consensus of the triumvirate. If a full consensus is not made, a general election of all guild members is made with all sorcerers, mystics, and oracles on the ballot. Retired Arch Magi may take an honorary position as a wizard, if they like. If the Arch Mage position is prematurely left vacant, the High Sage, War Wizard, and pre-appointed Mystic elect a new Arch Mage to serve out the remainder of the term. Once the term is finished a normal election is held. High Sage The High Sage is the primary source of wisdom for the guild. His job is to give advice and guild the guild in its philosophy and goals. The guild is unlikely to take action if the High Sage thinks it unwise. The High Sage is placed for life, and chooses a successor from the oracles and sages when they enter the position and may change the successor with some brief paperwork, though enchantments are in place to ensure that it cannot be changed under duress or mind control. The successor is kept secret and is known only the the High Sage. Upon the death of the High Sage, the Sages recover the paperwork and reveal the next High Sage. War Wizard The War Wizard is the foremost authority on defense, security, and internal order. He will usually be personally present when an arrest of a guild member is made, and will lead the guild in all matters of exerting autority with force. The War Wizard earns their position when they rise to the position of Elite Battlemage or Sorcerer and win the annual tournament for battle rank, or Tenordo, held on the third of Estus, and then defeat the old war wizard in the challenge round at the end. A defeated War Wizard is considered retired (if still alive), but may take an honorary position as a battlemage. If a War Wizard is killed outside of the annual tournament for battle rank, a preappointed Elite Battlemage takes over the duties until a tournament among the Elite Battlemagi and Sorcerers can be held. The winner of this tournament must defend his new position at the next regular tournament for battle rank. Notable War Wizards: *Anmah Tahlessther - The first War Wizard. *Großer Macht - The longest reigning War Wizard. *Beleg Ruin - The current War Wizard. Executors Elite Battlemage Elite Battlemagi are the War Wizards "right hand men." These two magi are usually sent out by the War Wizard to oversee combat, much as a king sends out his generals. An Elite Battlemage can only rise from a Battlemage in rank and can only rise to the position of War Wizard. In the event that an Elite Battlemage is killed, a Battlemage is appointed by the War Wizard to serve as acting Elite Battlemage until the Tenordo. Mystic A Mystic is tasked with investigating magical anomalies and disturbances of extreme importance to the guild. Mystics usually have a great deal on experience investigating magical issues. A Mystic is only able to rise from a Wizard in rank and to the position of Arch Mage at which point the new Arch Mage appoints a replacement Mystic. In the event that a Mystic is killed, the High Sage appoints a Wizard to fill the vacancy. Oracle An Oracle is a cross between a Mystic and Sage and serves to assist Mystics and Sages in magical investigation and research. The usually have experience operating both in the field and conducting research in the libraries. An Oracle is only able to rise from a Professor in rank and to the position of either Arch Mage or High Sage. In the event of a vacancy in the position of Oracle, a Professer is appointed by the Arch Mage to fill the vacancy. Sage Sages are the primary advisers to the High Sage and are frequently called upon to research any topics where the High Sage feels he is not knowledgeable enough. When they are not sitting in counsel for the High Sage, they are usually found in the guild library gathering further knowledge. As the High Sage is placed for life, the Sages often become the most loyal of the Executors. The Sages are the only members, other than the High Sage himself, who know where the information about the High Sage's successor is. A Sage is only able to rise from a Professor in rank and to the position of High Sage. In the event that a Sage position is left vacant the High Sage chooses a Professor to take the vacant position of Sage. Sorcerer Sorcerers are a cross between Elite Battlemagi and Mystics. They are called upon to lead Battlemagi if the Elite Battlemagi are unable to do so themselves. They usually tasked with extremely important dangerous exploratory missions that the Mystics may not be able to safely handle. A Sorcerer is only able to rise from a Battlemage in rank and to the position of either Arch Mage or War Wizard. To become a Sorcerer, a Battlemage is appointed by the Sorcerer who's position is being vacated. In the event of the Sorcerer's death, the other Sorcerer, or if necessary the Arch Mage, appoints a new Sorcerer. Officers Battlemage To become a Battlemage, an Elementalist must complete the challenges assigned them during the Tenorda. Once completed, the Battlemage reports to the Elite Battlemagi and are assigned several Elementalist to their unit. A Battlemage can prepare for the next Tenordo to rise to Elite Battlemage, or begin a more academic approach to become a Sorcerer. Professor Once a Scholar or Arcanist's sponsor feels that the member has serve the guild well enough and is ready, the member is promoted to the rank of Professor. A Professor performs many of the same duties as a Scholar, but the Professor is tasked with more important tasks as well as teaching members about their specialty. The Professor is also expected to sponsor initiates that they feel are worthy for the rank of Scholar or Arcanist. A Professor can rise in rank to an Oracle or Sage, and is then expected to find new sponsors for the current Members they are sponsoring. Wizard Once an Arcanist's sponsor feels that the member has serve the guild well enough and is ready, the member is promoted to the rank of Wizard. A Wizard performs many tasks for the guild as they are considered a versatile agent within the guild. The Wizard is usually sent out into the field to investigate magical disturbances or anomalies. Wizards are also expected to sponsor initiates that they feel are worthy for the rank of Arcanist. A Wizard can only rise in rank to a Mystic, and is then expected to find new sponsors for the current Members they are sponsoring. Members Arcanist An initiate can become an Arcaninst by obtaining a sponsoring Officer, or in rare cases, an Executor. The sponsor is then in charge of assisting the Arcanist in his studies of the magical arts. Once the member becomes an Arcanist, he begins his studies into all things magical, usually pursuing a specialized knowledge to assist further advancement to a Battlemage, Wizard, or Professor. Arcanists are usually the most common type of member as they are required to specialized much later then their counterparts. This allows more open options for advancement, but frequently means they are passed up buy Elementalists and Scholars for Battlemage and Professor. Elementalist An initiate can become an Elementalist by participating in Tenordo and completing the challenges assigned. Once completed, the Elementalist reports to an assigned Battlemage and begins his career as a soldier for the guild. The Elementalist serves an a basic patrolman keeping magical use in check, and continually trains in preparation for the next Tenordo. An Elementalist can only rise in rank to a Battlemage and only during Tenordo. Scholar An initiate can become a Scholar by obtaining a sponsoring Professor, or in rare cases, an Oracle or Sage. The sponsor is then in charge of assisting the scholar in his research and studies of his chosen specialty. A Scholar is tasked with researching topics, usually in their chosen specialty, for the guild. A Scholar can only rise in rank to a Professor. Initiates Most magi in the guild are of the lowest rank of initiate as there are no limits to their numbers. Those of this rank are usually new magi to the guild, or those who wish to be a part of the guild without getting heavily involved. Initiates receive several benefits, such as housing during travel. To become an initiate, one must only apply for guild membership at any branch office. After a short records check, applicants are almost always admitted. Departments The Mage's Guild has several departments formed to perform specific tasks within the guild's duties. Lifeforce Lifeforce is the necromancer hunting department of the Mage's Guild. Charged with hunting down necromancers and putting an end to their practices, Lifeforce prefers to operate in secret to make it easier to track their targets. Category:Organizations